submachinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Forum posts
На этой странице будут сохранены все известные сообщения от Mateusz Skutnik связаные с серией Submachine. Все сообщения взяты из старого форума Rewolucje , форума Pastel, а также из Facebook аккаунта Матеуша, где автор использовал прозвище murtaugh после в игре персонаж Murtaugh. Сообщения, показываются от самого нового, до самого старого: (Отметьте: Все сообщения, отправлены в Североамериканское восточное время(UST) и Восточноевропейское время(EET)) July 5th 2012 Posted in Facebook, answering a question concerning the notes found in Submachine 6 and their writer. When we found those messages in the Edge, were they written by more than one person? I don't think so. Do you think it is a different person than the writer of the suicide note we didn't find? no. June 16th 2012, 1 Posted on PastelForum topic "The meaning of the submachine". Discussing the origin of the term "submachine". Anonymous: Seven games plus four spin-off and i STILL have no idea what 'submachine' means. you mean the word "submachine"? it's an abbreviation of "submerged machine", because at the time of discovery there was a popular belief that all structures were below the ground (the darkness and all). June 16th 2012, 2 Posted on PastelForum topic "The meaning of submachine". Vortex: on a side note, the Submachine refers only to the man-made structures created in the 1900s? or also to the elder antistructural architecture structures of the Core? hard to say. May 17th 2012, 11:45pm Posted on PastelForum topic "submachine is real??...". Discussing the method of burial of the Lighthouse. in subnet there's one location with gravitational abnormalities. I'm talking about something else. Pulling a patch of gravity from one dimention and placing it onto another dimention. In this case the trick was - put the vertical building in the horizontal environment, causing it to become prone to sideways attack. that would also explain the sand coming through the windows of the lighthouse. One thing is certain - that dimentional pull was temporary. Once the damage was done - they turned it off. Or rather - disconnected the layers. Damn, I should copy this somewhere to keep it alive in the canon of the subnet. I should also stfu already. ;) May 17th 2012, 11:20pm Posted on PastelForum topic "submachine is real??...". Discussing the method of burial of the Lighthouse. the lighthouse was buried by intradimentional horizontal shift. they switched the location of the lighthouse to dimention that had a gravitational pull reversed by 90 degrees, so the lighthouse appeared as lying on the ground horizontally. then they just released the sand. it looked quite spectacular from the original lighthouse dimention. imagine. all that sand pouring onto lighthouse sideways. Maybe I'll make a drawing of that in the future, would be quite a view. December 18th 2011, 21:55 Posted on Facebook, refering to "they", in "they didnt have to mimic the subnet, they were already in it". people who created man-made sections of the subnet. June 2011 Posted on PastelForum, refers to the dates of the notes found during Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. June 2011 Posted on PastelForum. Death Road sadi;"I thought that, one second, going to go look . . . Edit: nevermind, The Root's description is early 19th century, but in the game it said that the stuff looked 1950s. So yeah . . . I don't know." you're confusing the structure of the core with the man-made structures of the subnet. April 2011 Posted on PastelForum, about the Resin Room. dont forget there is more to this in the matter of timeframe. machine > raisin > time > ladder, which is on raisin :P April 7th, 2011 Posted on Facebook, refers to the substance in the Resin Room. no, it's a solid state. like resin or something. ancient resin. it took over the machine. and centuries alter someone put a ladder on it. December 18th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, about the portal door. "spectrum and frequency and wavelength." that is represented by us sumoning the main portal door by striking the gong. frequency of the atom structure manipulation. woah. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum anwsering questions about the layers. "i don't understand you, or you don't understand me '' let's write it down with numbers, please write which ones are correct and which aren't: *1. The subnet is made of 7 different layers. *2. A layer is made of its dimenions. *Example: *3. The layer in which the core is in, has dimensions as the number of the different locations. *4. In the layer of the regular submachine (what layer is that..?), (all submachines from sub4 to sub5), there are 1000 dimensions. *5. Like in submachine 5, location 5-5-1 has 7 sub-dimensions (because it leads you to the cypher plates locations...) which are correct and which aren't? and why? thanks!" *1. no. reality is made of 7 different layers. subnet is a part of that reality. *2. no. layer = dimension *3. no. layer has all locations. *4. no. there are 7 layers. *5. no. certain location is not a layer. so lets smmarize: you got it all wrong. December 18th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum on the layers. no. all subnet is one dimention, not 999 dimentions. there are 7 dimentions and I'd suppose - there are 7 versions of the same subnet. or not. maybe in one reality they didnt create subnet, and just core remains. there could be a dimention where the core is not damaged. who knows. December 18th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum about the Core and the Lighthouse and explaining possible reasons for dubious dates. 1. time period could be different in different dimensions; 2.time could run differently in different dimensions (like in Inception; 3. he also could have been transported in time (remember ending of sub2? it says: did I travel too far, or too early). too early could mean that the lighthouse teleports not only to the outer rim but also 32 years into the past. After 32 years of searching murtaugh is finally ready to return to the core. And in the core it's one day before einstein disappears. there are 3 explanations for you. no need to panic. question is: did WE also travel 32 years back to the past when we entered the lighthouse portal?... "If Murtaugh really had gone silent to his Lighthouse for five months, why did they bury it?" because they knew he was up to something. remember. he mad small portals - reality begun shattering. locations started falling apart. death toll was high. and those were only small portals. his next step was desire to create big portal using lighthouse lamp. the one that eventually started 'the collapse'. December 17th, 2010 Posted in PastelForum regarding Layer five. yes. dots are irrelevant. one thing bugs me. you all think that layer 5 will be "far away" like you could measure distance between two layers of reality. I think the distance is not the point here. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum. "What if.. the lighthouse is in the 5th layer. What if the 5th layer is actually... earth?" lighthouse is inside the core. I thought that was clear. I've got two landmines for you to blow you away. I'm curious how nobody thought of: 1. the first submachine was built around 1900, but that's not the beginning of the submachine. that's just the beginning of the outer rim (the subnet); 2. subnet experience + karma portals. all I'm saying. just imagine. December 17th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum, confirming what is likely. "liz says that the early portals, mur's "baby steps" were short-range, i shoulda mentioned this before, but i figured the green one was made later, when mur got into the core and then went onto section 5 so we're literally following in his footsteps" that's exactly what happened. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. "we follow murtaugh." He's already there? I understand he has a karma arm, but damn. He must want something in the core. And what is it? Well we'll find out wont we-Gemini slow down there, partner. remember sub6? at the end murtaugh said, that since defsys is down, he could invade the core. right? that's like knowlegde we have since more than a year. so, as we actually go to the core, there are two options. of free info December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on the subject of Submachine 7, and its story. Well what is our purpose of going to the core. uhm... the first and most important reason of all? we follow murtaugh. December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum while discussing about Liz. well, hopefully she have a role in the Core, seeing that in SubNet she left a note in the place where Mur is said to plow his way to the Core. wasn't she mentioned in sub6?... I hope she have one appearance in one form or another, maybe somewhere in the beginning. what form. a busty manga type? December 2nd, 2010 Posted on PastelForum on subject of Sub-bots and their development and shape. Those are just sketches, done by Void. I'd say, in the canon, were blueprints or prototype sketches or something. I am expecting Mateusz to have his own idea of how the sub-bots look and the designs in SNEE were just Mateusz "paying respect" (for the lack of better phrasing >_>) to his fans work and stuff. '' ''Like the 3D models of the Mover. '' -neurostatictoxin I'd think so as well. besides, in the subnet it states that those are prototypes. there could've been many prototypes and I suspect that subbots look nothing like those sketches. To comfort void, they dont look like spiders either. solved. November 8th, 2010 ''Posted on PastelForum replying to another comment of his prior note. that's what he said in this note. mur telling him to go and shut down the defsys. probably. November 8th, 2010 Posted on PastelForum replying on a comment about the meaning of his prior note. "Makes me think that the absorption theory is indeed correct. That the Submachine does indeed absorb humans." not exactly. what he meant was... wherever you look, you probably see bones. You probably have them in your eyesight. somewhere. that was him making a point that not only the subnet is endless by now and everywhere, but the people searching the net also spread everywhere. At least that's what I think. November 8th, 2010 at 6:42pm Posted on PastelForum replying to a users thread regarding their theory on the Submachine. "I've heard stories. Well, not actually heard. I just read them on pieces of paper. I read that there were exploring teams. For the love of god, did he really form teams? what happened to those men and women? where their shattered bones lie right now? I know that everywhere I look I'm probably looking at bones. The subnet is everywhere. How many people had to die for him to gather the information he so dearly needed? Jesus. I never joined any exploration team. I never saw anybody. I'm not much of an explorer. If you tell me to do something - I will. But I see no point in exploring the infinity. Maybe that's why he chose me for the defsys mission. Maybe that's the reason I'm standing on this ledge right now. When I look around I see submachine. When I look down I see nothing. I want to be there." - lost note from sub6, written, but never found. Sep 19, 2010 at 9:36 am Posted in PastelStories replying to a comment about the 4th version of the SNEE. Hodari says;And now that you’re at it, what’s protocol accordant retreat? protocol accordant retreat is a suggested location you should go to in case the current location you’re in is dangerous or unsafe. 27th August 2010, 8:05 pm Posted on PastelForum; Submachine experience exploration experience; Page 140. Subject; The Core. 642 is not core. Jun 25, 2010 around 9:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Submachine Network Exploration Experience; Page 64; Post 2. Subject; future of the Submachine series. main story ends in subX. and in that game we find out that... um... wait, I cant tell. and after that - subamchine MIGHT continue as unrelated single games, like FLF or Sub0. Might. June 2010 Posted on the Subnet changes chatter-thread in PastelForum on drop zones. jeez people. those are not zones. those are DROP zones. its written right there. you can't take one word and add time and come up with time zone. come on. drop zone is the area of landing inside a given location. most of them are in point 1, meaning room 1, but there are few locations that have different room numbers, hence the change in drop zone. capisci? Sep 5, 2009 around 21:00 Eastern European Time Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 245; Post 12. Subject; Sub-bots. "hm. sub bots. you treat them as inhabitans, like humans, like something aware and spread through the net. theyre a piece of machinery. just a piece of metal with a job to do. they're not C3PO-like." Sep 5, 2009 Posted on Pastel Forum; Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions; Page 244; 5 post. Discussing the usage of Portals in Sub4 and Sub5 and revealing the existance of sub-bots. yeah...for all the visual evidence we have seen, we could be a floating camera with telekinetic abilities! yeah. we are human. the portals were not created for humans. We can use portals. Portals were made for something human-like (in width and length at least) no, there are no aliens in this universe. no, no other life forms. you know how does the google bot work? jupming through different websites checking the content and updating mainframe info? introducing new term into the sub universe: sub-bot. chew on this =) no, Im not spoiling anything that would be seen in sub6 Sep 4, 2009 6:55 pm Posted on Pastel Stories in Submachine 6: Theories & Discussions; Replying to several users posts regarding Submachine 6 and the history of Submachine and the Subnet No, I meant that the evolution is caused atleats partially by human rebuilding from within. no. I still think Defense System is the byproduct of its own evolution and awareness yes. Going back to the humans building the defense system. Perhaps they weren't barring themselves out, but maybe something else? Perhaps there is an alien species involved, they want something from the humans... So the humans built defenses to keep out the aliens, Mur is this alien and wants us to help him get it... '' ...no. ... //--------------------- The first submachine was built by an unknown scientist. But after that it started growing on its own. Remember the first portals? those is sub5? how that technology evolved into the portal machine known originally from sub4? You think that machine was built by humans? I dont think so. But its designed to transfer humans from one location to another. So how does it compute, since the submachine treats humans as viruses (the infestation reference). How could it build something that clearly spreads the infestation... the only solution to this, as I see it, is that those portals were NOT created FOR humans. And certainly not by them. Aug 25, 2009 2:00 pm ''Posted on Wiki: August 25, 2009 2:03 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: Theories and Suggestions Replying to Dvan's post #2. This submachine is "submachine-generated" instead of "man-made". yup, but that assumption raises problems. since its not for humans, it doesnt have to be designed to be accesible by humans. how in the world are we going to explore this?? are we just standing outside banging our head on the doorless wall? May 23, 2009 12:42 pm Posted on Wiki: May 23, 2009 12:42 pm; Subject: Subnoob's Theories This is the quoted text. It is still unconfirmed if this quote came directly from Mateusz Skutnik because it was posted unsigned on the wiki: Mur. Could actually be a machine leading you to the edge when in fact you are going deeper into the net. Submachine 7 is called "The Core" These little spoilers should keep you happy... Sometime Nov, 2008 Mateusz was being compared to God or as a Messiah (Jesus Christ) by the forum members since he created the Subs. His reply: what... the... fuck... o_0 Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 9:32 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game 1 - the portal in Lighthouse, which Mur specifically mentioned in note, is NOT stable yeah, it was one of the firstportals created by mur. it was unstable. where did he want us to go through this? the lab? did this unstability helped the sub to mismatch our path and dump us into the loop? 2- how you explain the rusted Portal device that was installed inside the Root? It sound to me that Portal was created during the time of construction of Root due to aged appearances. you're confused. devices used in root location were not portals. they were running only within ONE location - the root. right? portals move you between locations. Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:13 pm Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, maybe I put it wrong. murtaugh is not evil, but his actions create disturbances in the submachine net. and the net finds it as a problem, or conflict, or, dare I say, ANOMALY it sounds like matrix a bit, but what the hell. Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 8:21 am; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game well, you are the experts, but as far as I remember the story goes like this: - murtaugh had a third, invisible, karma arm with which he was able to create portals. The structure was then disturbed for the first time. - then he proceeded tocreate portals for others - that was in sub2, where he created stable portal using the lighthouse lamp. - then the story breaks, and we get back to it when there is a whole lab created by mur. with poirtals and everything. It's quite clear that portals are not native structures of the sub. ok, just found thus topic thanks to amarillo. Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am Posted: Mon Mar 10, 2008 7:48 am; Subject: Submachine theories there is a possibility that this mysterious open door behind grates in sub4 is just painted on the wall. or - if you open it you find a brick wall once again. no exit whatsoever. sub4 lab and sub5 lab are the same, just from a different perspective. or time. Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm Posted: Sat Mar 08, 2008 10:44 pm; Subject: Submachine 6: theories on unreleased game sub6 is not going to be the loop.sorry. sub6 will be about the edge and defence systems - I wasnt joking about those systems. No retrospections of previous submachines. Completely new material. Do the defence systems point outwards or inwards - that was avery good question. Its so good, that I cant answer that :D Just to steer you to some direction - a pure, untouched by murtaugh location. He's never been there. He can't go there. Defence system recognizes infested locations. Infested by portals and humans. With the lab location being the hive of all evil that's destroying the structure and murtaugh being a father of all this mess. Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm This post was made before Sub5 was published Posted: Tue Jan 15, 2008 12:40 pm; Subject: Submachine0: the ancient adventure there are two wisdom gems. ancient one - and the one found in sub1 and used in sub2. sorry, soul. but that has to be clearly stated if we want sub5 plot to make any sense. hehe Oct 18, 2007 3:29 pm Posted: Thu Oct 18, 2007 3:29 pm; Subject: Submachine theories who told you that mur was at the beginning of the sub? o_0 because guess what - he wasn't Oct 11, 2007 6:14 am Posted: Thu Oct 11, 2007 6:14 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments besides, you dont see a submachine room on that screen that says "it's just a computer screen", now do you. you were wondering around. solved puzzles. got beamed up by the lighthouse lamp. and at that point yous ee the cutscene, which is on the computer screen. right? that means - the issue or subamchine's realm and image being on screen have nothing to do with each other. so far we've seen: few tests, the lab, which is an outside structure created for sub exploration, now the root, we haven't seen the most important things, like the centre of the subnet, peripheral defense structure and such. oops, I'm thinking too loud. will shut up. Oct 10, 2007 6:46 am Posted: Wed Oct 10, 2007 6:46 am; Subject: Submachine: your ideas and general comments I think I said that like 100 times already, but what the hell. submachines ARE REAL structures. it's not a dream, dillusion, nirvana, hallucination or whatever. murtaugh will not wake up in his own bed at the end Sep 13, 2007 8:00 pm Posted: Thu Sep 13, 2007 8:00 pm; Subject: Submachine FLF theories they are real. that's been said like three times already. pls don't loop the discussion. Sep 10, 2007 4:22 pm Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 4:22 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories I think we stopped escaping around sub3. and even before that it was about exploring rather, thatn escaping. right now situation couldnt be clearer. we are submachine researchers. we'll go deep into the net, to theplaces that mur already have seen or even further, depending on his own will. there is no escaping in it. m Sep 10, 2007 2:18 pm Refers to the fact that anna said if Sub0 isn't a submachine sub4 isn't a submachine either Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 2:18 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories clever reply anna. you got him there Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am Commenting a theory by the librarian and answering:"is the Submachine doing it's own thing or is there someone building and expanding it?" Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 10:20 am; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories sounds nice. as for your question - someone triggered sponatenous creation of submachines. After the "invention" sub started to expand by itself. so there was a human factor in it at the beginning. but no more. Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 6:52 am; Subject: Submachine FLF theories AnnaOCD wrote: Yes: Perhaps the video game was a mere tool to manipulate the Submachine world without actually GOING there. So the basement is a real place, we just weren't really THERE. get it??? :? I think we went there, and that arcade game at the beginning of sub2 is phony. Sep 10, 2007 6:43 am Posted: Mon Sep 10, 2007 6:43 am; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories soullock you forget that the subnet is vast and limitless, as shown in sub3. I've been saying that for a long time. there is place for DIFFERENT kinds of subs in it. there can be even structures floating in air. we didn't see it yet, but they exist. besides, the name "submachine" was given by the original creator of the first submachine in early 20th century as we know, and there are two options: - he named that after what he has seen, and surely he didnt see it all. maybe he has seen only submerged parts of the structure, hence the name. - he named it after what he desired to built (underground structure), but we know that submachine got out of hands and started spreading by itself. to no limit. no limit. Sep 09, 2007 7:57 pm Answering to an hypotesis that player in Sub0 is mur and he described Ancient ruins in the letter to Liz Posted: Sun Sep 09, 2007 7:57 pm; Subject: Submachine 5: The Root Theories Quote: Hi Elizabeth. Even in my strangest dreams I never thought that I would be able to create through dimentional pathways leading to new unexplored places. My new experiment took me rigth below the lighthouse straight to those legendary ruins. You can call me a discoverer from now on. And I only used that wisdom gem that I found lately. Just think where possibly I could go using the lighthouse itself and its full power of light. I'm considering moving to another place next 32 days. Will you take care of Einstein for me? Yours m you mean this one? its not about ancient section ruins. It's about those red-walled ruins in sub2, at the beginning ;P and the origin of the wisdom gem found we dont know. We can assume it was basement's, but that'd implicate that player is mur, which I doubt, but we know by now that mur is capable of placing items on different positions, such as the orb in sub4. Sep 09, 2007 6:57 pm Refers to to the statue in Ancient sections of sub4 that could be the real looking of mur Posted: Sun Sep 09, 2007 6:57 pm; Subject: Submachine FLF theories take it more symbolical. Aug 30, 2007 6:39 am Refers to SubFLF locations Posted: Thu Aug 30, 2007 6:39 am; Subject: Submachine: FLF it's kind of a offspin. As i said - it's a vast universe and almost anything goes. So in this way - its a part of the series. Completely different thing is that somewhere else in the subnet is an ongoing story that we follow through sub1-sub4. A short spoiler and a question. I was thinking about developing the "wisdom gem" plot in sub 5. Those things would be collectable, like one per game, since we already have two of them. You go on a quest for the third one. what do you think? m 29 Августа 2007 года, 16:35 Отвечая на гипотезу, что локации из SubFLF могут быть частью Субсети Размещено в среду, 29 Августа 2007 года, в 16:35; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF что ж, может быть, это так. субмашинная сеть обширна. 16 Августа 2007 года, 22:18 отвечая на вопрос пользователя ShadowsQuest2500: "вы запрограммировали игру таким образом, что можно бесконечно перемещаться при нажатии вверх, вниз, влево или вправо? или есть такое число перемещений, при достижении которого игра всё таки останавливается?" Размещено в четверг, 16 августа 2007 года, в 22:18; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine3: the LOOP бесконечно 28 Июня 2007 года, 18:39 Отвечая пользователю, сказавшему, что Кристалл мудрости из Sub2 и Sub0 - один и тот же Размещено в четверг, 28 Июня 2007 года, в 18:39; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine FLF кристалл мудрости первоначально получен в submachine1: extended. 7 Июня 2007 года, в 18:06 ссылаясь на комнату-хранилище из SubFLF Размещено в четверг, 7 Июня 2007 года, в 18:06; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF ладно, я разрешу этот спор. эта комната БЫЛА моргом, но группа Future Loop Foundation попросила меня изменить её на хранилище, так как она была слишком жуткая м 7 Июня 2007 года, в 17:32 ссылаясь на локации из SubFLF Размещено в четверг, 7 Июня 2007 года, в 17:32; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine: FLF не волнуйтесь. Это не сон. Это реальность 31 Мая 2007 года, 11:23 Размещено в четверг, 31 Мая 2007 года, в 11:23; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root DiscoMcDisco написал: Я очень сомневаюсь, что Судно движется. Скорее всего, это поставленная на якорь/разбившаяся подводная лодка, или что-то в этом роде..... Я согласился бы с этим. 22 Мая 2007 года, 7:31 Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:31; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии Death Road написал: может быть, "Мур" означает "Mur"derer - "убийца", и он убивает тех людей, кто идёт вразрез с его мнением мур расшифровывается как "murtaugh" - Муртау, и никак больше. так мне кажется... 22 Мая 2007 года, 7:28 пользователь Soullock ссылается на карма-руку Мура Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:28; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии Soullock написал: она, возможна, спасла его жизнь бесчисленное количество раз... вы даже не представляете... 21 Мая 2007 года, 7:20 Размещено во вторник, 22 Мая 2007 года, в 7:20; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины The_Lone_Watcher написал: так или иначе, произвести мультиплэйер будет крайне сложно. Муртау, вам, возможно, придётся через e-mail связаться с другими создателями мультиплэйерных игр для помощи в создании Я знаю. Я не намереваюсь разрабатывать это один. Вы когда-нибудь создавали многопользовательские игры? И кстати - мы тщательно думали о поднятии Субмашины на следующий уровень. Мультиплэйер был одной из идей. Перенос в 3D - не вариант. графика и внешний вид должны быть теми же, что и сейчас. И мне хотелось бы продолжать обдумывать идею многопользовательской субмашине пока ХОТЬ КТО-ТО говорит мне что эта идея возможна. еще раз: Я знаю, что всё это сложно, и сама эта идея таинственна (таинственна, как сама Субмашина), но даже простое упоминание о исследовательских командах в sub4 приводит нас к мультиплэйеру. позволяя продвинуть сообщество еще дальше. 21 Мая 2007 года, 21:55 Размещено в понедельник, 21 Мая 2007 года, в 21:55; Предмет обсуждения: Субмашина: ваши идеи и общие комментарии Soullock написал: Ученые, очевидно, не согласны с Муром, и пытаются найти цель, назначение Субмашины самостоятельно. .. и сейчас они все мертвы... 19 Мая 2007 года, 23:04 Вопросы от soullock: 1. древняя секция была включена в sub4 чтобы дать понять, что она - часть субсети? 2. Увидим ли мы другие кухонные принадлежности в будущих играх? 3. Sub5 будет короче, чем sub2 и sub4? 4. Сейчас у вас что-то вроде отпуска... Есть хорошие идеи насчёт Sub5? Размещено в субботу, 19 Мая 2007 года, в 23:04; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины 1. нет. Она всегда была частью субмашины. Субмашинная сеть огромна, во время её исследования в ней может быть найдено почти всё что можно. 2. я не знаю. игровые предметы появляются непосредственно во время разработки игры, не раньше. 3. да, sub5 будет немного короче. 4. У меня уже до этого появилась хорошая идея. корень. вы знаете это. и я уже знаю, что хочу вам показать в будущем. ОК, теперь у меня есть вопрос к вам. Парни, насколько вам бы понравилось играть в Субмашина: мультиплэйер? ....... я знаю, этот вопрос пришел из ниоткуда. но только представьте себе. вам бы пришлось объединиться с другими игроками для того, чтобы пройти через субмашины (это было бы невозможно в одиночку). стать, как мы уже их называем, исследовательскими командами. :D 16 Мая 2007 года, 13:53 Ссылка на концовку Sub1, так как было ошибочно предположено, что игра заканчивается выходом наружу Размещено в среду, 16 Мая 2007 года, в 13:53; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root нет, это не так. она заканчивается внутри sub2 :P м 28 Апреля 2007 года, 9:42 Размещено в субботу, 28 Апреля, в 9:42; Предмет обсуждения: Re: Всё, что я могу сказать - ВАУ! Lemartes написал: Говоря о Sub0 (Древняя Субмашина): Кто скажет, что это была не первая Субмашинная постройка? Ведь даже если временные перемещения имели место при её строительстве, то c точки зрения кого-либо, кроме её создателей, она была первой. Насколько мы знаем, её строительство предшествует остальным, по линейке времени. Разве это не делает её первой когда-либо созданной структурой, согласно исторической точки зрения? Кто скажет? Я скажу. ;). Она была создана намного позже первой субмашины. Естественно, с точки зрения создателей. А какие ещё точки зрения мы можем взять?... историческую точку зрения? С тех пор, как есть машина времени, 'исторической' точки зрения больше не существует.... Кроме того, это древние РУИНЫ. У нас есть руины в их современном состоянии, так что кто привёл мысль, что древняя локация была построена до нашей эры? Они, возможно, построили эту локацию в 1932 году, используя какие-то существовавшие старые руины - так это вижу я. Я не утверждаю, что они действительно создавали её именно так. Но у них была такая возможность... Lemartes написал: То есть, если, с точки зрения создателей, они построили её в 1900 году н.э., затем отправились в прошлое, чтобы построить другую в 1900 году до н.э., то только тогда вы могли бы сказать, что та, которая была построена в 1900 н.э. была первой, да ещё и только если вы смотрите на неё с создательского взгляда на время? верно Lemartes написал: Я думаю, что причина, по которой вы не встречаете людей - это то, что сейчас вы отставший от всех остальных. Вы находитесь далеко позади, слишком далеко, чтобы догнать их. Они уже глубоко в Субмашинной сети, а вы только начали прочесывать самый край всего этого. БУУУУМ! Не могу сказать, что вы попали в самую точку, но это очень хорошая мысль. Lemartes написал: P.S.S. Я также задавался вопросом о числе 32. Оно появляется здесь очень часто. Хмммм, Не выходил ли недавно фильм с Ником Кейджем, в котором происходили всякие сверх естественные вещи вокруг числа 32? Если вы производите некоторые математические операции с ним, вы получите числа Библии, и прочее. там было число 23, насколько я помню. или 24. м 22 Апреля 2007 года, 15:38 Размещено в воскресенье, 22 Апреля 2007 года, в 15:38; Предмет обсуждения: теории Submachine 5: The Root первая субмашина была построена в начале XX века. это то, что мы знаем. древняя секция была создана позже, с использованием машины времени. 13 Апреля 2007 года, 6:37 Теория о том, что Мур из Субмашины — это, на самом деле, сам автор серии. Размещено в пятницу, 13 апреля 2007 года, в 6:37; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Ну, на это утверждение можно ответить по разному. Я создаю эти игры. С этой точки зрения получается, что все они находятся в моей голове. С другой стороны, с точки зрения персонажа игры, который на самом деле находиться там, в Субмашине, получается, что я, разумеется, им не являюсь. Какую теорию Вы выбираете? :D М 13 Апреля 2007 года, 6:34 Размещено в пятницу, 13 Апреля 2007 года, в 6:34; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab нет, я не собираюсь включать в игру классические головоломки. Едва в submachine есть что-то классическое. ;) Я имел в виду, что я ищу свежие идеи, решения, о которых я никогда не думал раньше. Головоломки, которые не будут разрешимы, потому что они идентичны головоломкам из какой-нибудь другой pnc игры. И всё в таком роде. Недавно я думал об одной головоломке. У вас есть старинные часы. Но когда вы ближе рассматриваете их, то замечаете, что числа на часах не соответствуют обычным часам. Например: на нормальных часах цифры идут от 1 до 12, а на этих - 5, 12, 8, 36, 11, 10, 2, 1, и так далее... затем, позже, где-то в другом месте вам нужно использовать какое-то из этих чисел, например: вы знаете, что вам нужно использовать число полудня, то есть 12, но в данном случае необходимо использовать число измененное. В общем, что-то в таком роде. М 5 Апреля 2007 года, 20:50 Размещено в четверг, 5 апреля 2007 года, в 20:50; Предмет обсуждения: Re: ^^ Pkailes написал: Вы когда-нибудь играли в серию игр "Myst"? ммм, спасибо за поддержку и отзывы, я буду их вспоминать, ;) по поводу серии игр "myst" - я играл только в "myst 5 - the end of ages", но так и не завершил её. Эта игра чертовски сложная. А теперь вас ожидает главный сюрприз всех времён: Я не силён в point-and-click играх. :D Я могу без проблем создавать их, но проходить их самому... это слишком сложно для меня. Тем не менее, игра "Myst" не являлась моим вдохновением, если я правильно понял, о чём ваш вопрос. Однако есть игры, которые я обожаю. "Samorost" и "Samorotis 2", я думаю, являются лучшими PNC играми всех времен. "99 rooms" — ещё одно замечательное онлайн-приключение. Мне не нравится классическая "MOTAS", вероятно, из-за не очень четкой графики. Я очень чувствителен к игровой графике. Кроме того, следует упомянуть "Crimson room", которую я с трудом смог пройти, и "Viridian room", которая была слишком трудной для меня :/ Вы спрашивали меня о времени, которое потребовалось мне на создание sub4. Ну, несколько месяцев, как я помню. Сейчас моя жена делает последний тест игры, пока ни одного бага замечено не было :D Таким образом, игра переходит в руки arcadetown, и я не знаю, как быстро они выпустят её. М 27 Марта 2007 года, 6:43 Размещено во вторник, 27 Марта 2007 года, в 6:43; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины хмм, я всегда думал, что цикл из submachine 3 был чем-то вроде прохода. Просто путем, дорогой куда-то, или к чему-то. По поводу остальных теорий. Субмашины были созданы здесь, на земле, в начале двадцатого века. Я согласен, что все они находятся в одном измерении. Но, с другой стороны, также возможно, что некоторые из них были взяты из этого мира и помещены КУДА-ТО В ДРУГОЕ МЕСТО. во всяком случае, я думаю, что вы вполне готовы играть в submachine 4, и после её прохождения мы должны обсуждать ещё больше. ;) 23 Марта 2007 года, 7:34 Размещено в пятницу, 23 Марта 2007 года, в 7:34; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Soullock написал: Вау... это похоже на большой сюжетный спойлер... Не слишком ли рано говорить об этом? Тем более перед самым выпуском Sub4??? ммм... нет, вы не поняли. Это не является спойлером сюжетной линии Submachine 4. Это спойлер гораздо большего: Картины в целом. Ну, точнее, части общей картины. Soullock написал: Вот сейчас вы почти убедили меня в том, что Субмашина не в пределах машины, даже если это является лучшей из моих теорий.... v.=.v уааааа... ха! Soullock написал: Но ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не пишите спойлеры о причине создания Субмашин!!! Я думаю, что часть основных откровений сюжета должны оставаться в самой игре. Спасибо за НЕ сказанные об этом слова =3 причина...... Я сомневаюсь, что даже тот великий человек, с которого всё началось, не знал точную причину. Он просто получал указания. Soullock написал: Ох, подождите ка... вы имеете ввиду, что те красные кирпичные подземелья под Маяком являлись одним из первых типов Субмашин? нет, это различные типы комнат. Существует два типа субмашинных сред. Первый тип - когда окружающая местность принимает форму субмашинных комнат. Как в submachine 2, или submachine 0. Второй тип - когда субмашина построена с нуля. Как в Sub1 и Sub 3. Sub3 же фактически показывает нам, что невозможно сказать местонахождение субмашины. Soullock написал: Вот что заставило меня задуматься... почему Цикл состоит из повторяющихся комнат, и почему он бесконечен??? что ж, это большой вопрос. Так является ли этот цикл компьютерным циклом? то есть нефункциональным участком матрицы? Я сомневаюсь, что это так. По мне так он выглядит как другое измерение. Задайте другой вопрос. ПОЧЕМУ Цикл описан как находящийся вне пространства и времени? Измерение "времени", свойственное нашей планете, в другом месте может быть представленно совершенно иначе. А пространство? то есть трёхмерное представление пространства? хорошо, я предполагаю, что это понятие подходит для sub3, так как у нас в руках есть тот навигатор. но с другой стороны, каждый раз, когда я смотрю на это устройство, то я больше убеждаюсь в том, что это устройство не из этой локации. Его кто-то положил туда. Это устройство не является частью головоломки Цикла. Оно просто лежало здесь, ожидая, когда вы его подберете. Так кто же положил его туда? Я. Soullock написал: И почему мы вышли из Игрового автомата в начале Sub2??? кто-то играет с вашим разумом. Не позволяйте ему одурачить вас. Почему вы с уверенностью говорите, что вы вышли из игрового автомата в начале игры? Только потому, что вы видели картинку на мониторе. Я показываю вам вещи, и вы верите в них. Я полагаю, что именно так всё и происходит. Soullock написал: Оооу... Спасибо... теперь вы дали нам больше вопросов, чем ответов... уааааа... Вам нужны ответы? но то, что вы видели, было только вершиной айсберга. Всё остальное же... ну... вы знаете... там... под водой. другими словами — под поверхностью моей головы, внутри моего ума. Я был там, я видел всё своими глазами. Может быть, вам стоит начать задавать правильные вопросы. Может быть, ваша теория не работает так хорошо только потому, что вы видели только то, что я хочу вам показать. М 22 Марта 2007 года, 19:24 Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 19:24; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Soullock написал: Потребуется многое, чтобы убедить меня да, разумеется это возможно, с тех пор как мы все живем внутри матрицы. У меня есть вся история субмашин, она хранится в моей голове. Однажды я расскажу вам о ранних субмашинных постройках, которые произошли примерно в 1900-1906 годах в Кенте. упс... Неужели я только что высказал спойлер? Может быть однажды я покажу их вам, чтобы вы увидели всё своими глазами. Те ранние кирпичные субмашинные постройки. Но, после моего побывания в них, я помню, что те субмашины были меньше чем современные субмашины, они являлись только экспериментальными. Самая большая из них была похожа на субмашину из Submachine 1. Всего около 20 комнат. В то время это являлось величайшем чудом инженерии. После четвертой игры мы получим какое-нибудь устройство или компьютерную программу (в данном случае это будет только имитирующим устройством), которая перенесет нас туда. Я должен подумать над этим. но это кажется хорошей идеей. Как это всё начиналось? кто был тем творческим гением, кто сделал субмашинное строительство возможным? Я знаю его, я встречался с ним лично. И он, между прочим, очень хороший парень. 22 Марта 2007 года, 7:42 Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 7:42; Предмет обсуждения: теории Субмашины Soullock написал: Я считаю, что каждая Субмашина находится в пределах какой-то определённой машины, и они соответствуют структуре и функции этой машины. но разве sub3 не разрушило это прекрасное представление о структуре? я имею ввиду отсутствие пространства, времени, и всего прочего? ;) М 22 Марта 2007 года, 7:40 Ссылка на теорию, что Мур является компьютером, и "М" - имя жесткого диска компьютера Отправлено в четверг, 22 Марта 2007 года, в 7:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab The_Lone_Watcher написал: кроме того, ГДЕ ИМЕННО вы меня не поняли? C, E, F обычно являются именами жестких дисков в компьютере, а не файлами ;P вы имели ввиду что M является именем жесткого диска? не вижу в этом большого смысла М 16 Марта 2007 года, 21:05 Отправлено в пятницу, 16 Марта 2007 года, в 21:05; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab Soullock написал: почему М сказал, что с каждой решенной загадкой мы всё глубже опускаемся под землю??? возможно это была метафора. Наверное это означало, что вы опускаетесь всё глубже в безвыходную ситуацию. Или в ловушку вашего разума, вашего безумия. Или во что-то ещё. Кто знает... глубже под землю. Думайте над этим. *возвращаюсь к воспроизведению звуков, издаваемых при медитации* М 12 Марта 2007 года, 7:40 Отправлено в понедельник, 12 Марта 2007 года, в 7:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine4: the Lab; Когда автора серии спросили о поле Мура, он отвечает, что мы на самом деле ничего не знаем о Муре. Возмoжно даже то, что он не является человеком. Ладно, парни. Я продвину этот вопрос ещё дальше. Кто-то вообще говорил, что М является ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ?? или то, что он ЖИВОЕ СУЩЕСТВО?? :D теперь думайте над этим. :D М 7 Марта 2007 года, 7:16 Отправлено в среду, 7 Марта 2007 года, в 7:16; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine 4: the Lab KindledRose написал: Теперь вот что я думаю... Похоже, что на протяжении всех игр серии мы находились под землей... Я единственный, кто считает это странным...? *пытливо поднимаю бровь* название игры начинается со слова "SUB". Это потому, что все локации на самом деле находились под землей. значение слова "sub-machine" - подземная машина. И это слово не имеет никакого отношения к слову "submachine gun", то есть к боевому автомату. ;) lone watcher написал: Муртау, у меня есть хорошая идея, о чем будет Субмашина 4 (может быть, вы дали слишком много подсказок?). отправьте мне личное письмо, и тогда мы посмотрим ваши идеи. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что вы хоть в чём то окажетесь правы. М 10 Августа 2006 года, 6:28 Размещено в четверг, 10 Августа 2006 года, в 6:28; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine3: the LOOP Darrin написал: Я должен сказать, что мне не так нравится третья игра серии, как остальные. Мне больше нравиться искать и собирать все эти предметы, компоненты, и прочее. Тем не менее эта игра изумительна, и я с нетерпением жду четвертую часть, и все остальные за ней. С таким предметом, как пространство и время, вы можете продолжать бесконечно. Кстати: вы получили идею о серии Субмашины от point-and-click игры "Mysteries of Time and Space"? Конечно я знаю игру "Mysteries of Time and Space", но я не могу точно сказать, что эта игра являлась вдохновением для Субмашины. Я мог бы также указать на такие игры, как "Samortis", игры, сделанные Нанахиро (такие как "Сундук сокровищ", "Зеленая комната", "Синяя комната", "Белая комната"), и все PNC игры в целом, которые я играю на сайте lazylaces.com в течении уже очень долгого времени. М 17 Ноября 2005 года, 10:40 Размещено в четверг, 17 Ноября 2005 года, в 10:40; Предмет обсуждения: Submachine1: the basement submachine 1: the basement Чтобы оставить отзыв или присоединится к моему субмашинному списку адресатов, вы можете отправить мне email по этому адресу: mateusz@rewolucje.com Часто задаваемые вопросы: 1. каково назначение дневника? в Субмашине 1 страница из дневника не имела никакого смысла, она была предназначена только для того, чтобы озадачить игроков. Однако сюжет в Субмашине 2 расширяется, и этот дневник в дальнейшем станет частью разгадки сюжета игры. 2. для чего нужен кристалл мудрости? Этот кристалл является наградой за нахождение секретной комнаты. Он указывает на мудрость того, кто нашел эту комнату. Как и дневник, кристалл мудрости будет необходим, чтобы дать продолжение истории в сиквелах Субмашины. walkthrough with updates en:Forum Posts Категория:Контент